Tainted Desire
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: Sequel 2 Sweet Desire Fang/Vanille focus wth hints of Fang/Lightning an Vanille/Serah *Note: Femslash focuse dont lik dont read*


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: *NOTE: Hope Serah An Vanille are all the same age (19) 4 the purposs of this fic. also i appologize in advance 4 Hope's xtermly OOC actions* And Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Tainted Desire**

"_**Shot through the heart**_

_**And you're to blame**_

_**You give love a bad name.**_

_**I play my part**_

_**And you play your game**_

_**You give love a bad name"~You Give Love A Bad Name-Bon Jovi**_

Vanille sat on the shoreline of the seaside city of Bodham, watching Serah casually skipping rocks. Vanille could watch her forever, though she knew she shouldn't. After all, her heart still belonged to Fang. She was sure her heart would always belong to Fang _but Serah was just so beautiful…_

"Hey, are you listening?" Serah called staring at her.

Vanille blinked. "_Hmm?_"

"_**I said**_, auditions are being held for a modeling agency that just opened up. You should try out. I think you'd be good at it."

_How flattering she is. _Vanille thought to herself, happily. Out loud she asked. "Aren't you gonna try out?"

"I'm already in." She answered, simply. "Hope's mother's the manager."

"I see." Vanille mused.

"It's not a matter of favoritism or anything." Serah added, swiftly "She said I have a real talent for it. And so do you."

"I don't know…." Vanille sighed. "I'll have to talk to Fang about it first."

Serah raised her eyebrows. "You really think she'll object?"

"Probably not. But I'm not sure which will worry her more; the possibility of me becoming interested in one of the other models…"

"Like me." Serah interjected, grinning.

"Well, she has her suspicions about that I'm sure." Vanille sighed before going on. "…Or the fact that any guys that watch the shoots may develop an interest in me."

"Seeing as they'll know nothing about your orientation." Serah remarked.

"Exactly." Vanille agreed. "And I'll take it personal info like that isn't given to the public?"

Serah shook her head. "Nope, strictly confidential. And out of all the models we're the only ones who are..." She broke off as Vanille cut in,

"You make it sound like I'm already in."

"But you are." Serah smiled. "There's no doubt in my mind. You have the body of a model; you were born to do this."

Vanille blushed. "Thanks."

"So what do you say, you gonna try out?" Serah nudged her shoulder.

Vanille blushed even redder. "You know what," She said. "I think I will."

The next morning Vanille stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom, fiddling with things in her closet.

"_Vanille?_" Fang inquired, sitting up.

She turned, slightly startled. "Oh I'm sorry." She stammered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry." Fang smiled. "I really should be getting up anyway. But, dare I ask what you're doing?" She went on, resting her hands on the girls' shoulders.

"Serah told me yesterday that Hope's mother is the manager of a modeling agency and she suggested I try out."

"Go for it." Fang stated, fervently.

Vanille stared. "Really?" She asked, taken aback.

The older woman's smile widened. "Yes. I mean really, what've you got to lose?"She asked, contempt dripping from every word.

Vanille shrank back but grabbed Fang's hands in hers all the same as she responded. "You." Before lowering her gaze.

Fang shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." She said, dropping the roughness from her tone. "You won't lose me. I'll always be there to protect you. Now you go to that audition and knock 'em dead, you hear me?" She then kissed the girls forehead.

"Got it." The girl smiled, blushing.

Shortly after Vanille had left there was a rapping on the front door.

_Did she forget something? _Fang wondered, reaching out to open it.

"Hey stranger, may I come in?" Lightning inquired, standing in the doorway.

"Of course!" Fang answered, stepping aside.

"So where's Vanille?" Lightning went on, casually, once she and Fang were seated at the kitchen table.

"She's at a modeling audition." The other woman stated, simply.

"Ah, Serah told me about that. And, you're not there for her _**why?**_" lightning folded her arms.

"Cause, she doesn't need me. At least not for something like that."

"But I'm sure she _**wants you there!**_" Lightning burst out, slamming her fist on the table. "Seriously, what are you afraid of?"

'I'm not afraid of anything." Fang shot back, through gritted teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lightning remarked. "You told me yourself that she worries you. And that you want her to be happy but you're _afraid to lose her_ all the same. Just please tell me that this has nothing to do with what happened a month ago."

"This has nothing to do with that. And I thought we weren't discussing it, _Claire_, you told me so before I left your apartment!"

"You're lucky we're the only one's here." Lightning sighed. "Regardless, you know how naive Vanille can be! And I'm sorry to have to say that to you but it's the truth!"

"Lightning, please." Fang began.

"I'm serious Fang; listen to me, if she gets into this thing there'll be plenty of guys looking at her. Regardless of her orientation she'll be just another body to them. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Serah'll keep her in line." Fang answered, calmly.

"**Stop shrugging this off**_**!**_" Lightning stormed. "I mean sure Serah can watch over her but not all the time. And Serah _knows better!_ She's familiar with the signs! Vanille _isn't!_"

"Alright, alright. Enough! You're gonna make me paranoid if you keep going on like this. Don't sicken me."

"Oh you can do that yourself." Lightning laughed. "Just put a drink in your hand and you're all set."

"Thanks Claire, how kind of you to bring that up." Fang responded, sighing.

Vanille stood back stage shaking like a leaf. "I can't do this." She stammered, swallowing hard.

"Relax." Serah coaxed, resting her hands on the other girls shoulders. "You'll be fine. Just focus your mind on someone special and go out there and strut your stuff.." She smiled. "That's how I get by."

"Alright." Vanille answered, taking a deep breath. Imagining that Fang was in the audience she stepped out on the runway.

In her excitement at Nora Estheim's verdict, Vanille skipped the whole way home.

"What was that?" Lightning asked, lifting her head from Fang's chest, as the two of them lay on the couch.

"Vanille." The other woman answered, simply. "She has a key."

"Well in that case I'll be going then." Lightning said, rising. "So as to leave you two alone." She grinned.

Fang smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Miss Light." Vanille smiled, upon entering the apartment.

"Vanille." Lightning smiled in turn before heading out.

Once they were alone Fang folded her arms. "So, how'd it go?"

Vanille remained silent for a moment, trying to fake her out and then. "Great!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the older woman. "I got in thanks to you." She added, pressing herself closer against fang's body.

"What do you mean _thanks to me?_"

"I was scared to death while I was waiting and Serah said to focus on someone special, and I thought of you."

Fang lifted Vanille's chin in her hand. "You flattering little angel!" She exclaimed. "I'm honored." She added, kissing the girl sweetly.

Vanille giggled. "Just promise me you'll come this time." She smiled, pulling Fang to their room.

Fang smiled in turn. "I'll do whatever you ask. If you want me to be there for you then I will be." She said, tucking the girl in and settling down beside her.

Vanille felt Fang wrap her arms around her. She then rolled over to fall into the curve of Fang's body flawlessly.

The chemistry between them was there. It had always been there. After all this was what she wanted wasn't it? Then why was an image of Serah plaguing her mind?

"_Just focus your mind on someone special…that's how I get by." _

_Are my feelings changing?_ She wondered to herself.

Sure she and Serah were best friends but she'd always been Fang's partner, even before their first focus. And anyone who shunned their relationship was promptly met with Fang's fist. She was her protector there was no doubt about that. Vanille sighed. There was no sense in dwelling on it now. She was happy with the arrangement and there was no point in hurting Fang's feelings for nothing.

A few nights later, after Vanille had gotten into the swing of things, Fang did as she'd promised and was in the audience for the gig. Lightning was there too, in support of Serah.

"Hey Serah?" Vanille posed, as the other girl made to leave the dressing room.

The girl turned. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched when you're out there, and not in a good way?"

Serah shook her head. "No, why?"

"Cause, I keep getting that feeling and it's unnerving." Vanille shuddered.

Serah stepped back into the room, resting her hands on Vanille's shoulders again. "Relax. You knew guys were gonna look at you."

"I know but…"

"You're just making too big a deal outta this. Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. Now c'mon, let's knock 'em dead, what do you say?" She smiled.

Vanille sighed. "Fine." She said, resigning herself and following Serah out.

The thing was, as much as Vanille loved her new job, she hated that feeling but she'd kept it to herself so as not to worry anyone. Despite the fact that she'd now told Serah it seemed the other girl didn't believe her. But Vanille knew better. She knew the guy was real. His stare was so penetrating even if she couldn't see his face.

"_Break a leg!_" Serah waved, coming back stage after her shoot.

Vanille nodded and, taking a deep breath she stepped out on the runway.

"Vanille's doing well for herself, don't you think?" Lightning remarked, casually.

"_Mmm hmm._" Fang responded through gritted teeth.

"What's with you?" Lightning asked turning to see fang clenching her fists. "_**You're jealous!**_" She said, answering herself, almost laughing.

"No. I'm just trying to figure out which one of these guys I should pummel first." Fang corrected, pounding her fists.

"_Down girl._" Lightning ordered, giggling.

Vanille could feel those eyes on her again and for a moment she froze and then her eyes fell on Fang. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued her strut.

"See, I told you, you were born for this!"Serah squealed, afterwards. "I mean, did you see Fang's face when she saw you? Her jaw hit the floor! She's gotta be proud of you. Heck, _I'm_ proud of you." Serah then threw her arms around Vanille.

The other girl blushed. "Thanks." She said, nervously.

"You ready to go then?"

Vanille smiled."Let me get changed first." She giggled.

"Right." Serah laughed. "I'll let Fang know that you'll be right out. Then I'll at least say hi to my sister and then head out with Hope. See ya."

"Bye."

Entering her dressing room, Vanille turned on a low light and slipped her skirt on under the dress she was wearing, before pulling said dress over her head. After pulling her racer-backed top back on along with her beaded necklace she picked the dress up off the floor and hung it up. And then she realized that she was being watched.

"Alright, who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded, sharply.

"You did really well tonight." A familiar voice answered, from the shadows.

"_Hope_." Vanille stammered her breath catching.

As he came forward she began backing toward the door.

Hope's eyes looked glazed like he was hypnotized, hypnotized by her beauty. "You really do look lovely you know." He went on reaching out a hand.

"Thank you very much but… What are you doing? You know I'm…"

"Yeah well, so's Serah. Which reminds me; she's got a thing for you too." Hope's hand then brushed her bare shoulder.

"Hope, please." Vanille pleaded, trying to push his hand away. Before she could do anymore, however, he pushed her against the wall.

"Serah, didn't you say Vanille would be right out?" Lightning inquired, of her sister.

Serah hesitated. "Yeah. And Hope should've been back by now too…." She broke off, nervously.

Fang clenched her fists again. "_That little…_" She began "_C'mon!_" She added, dragging Serah by the wrist.

"_Wait!_" Lightning called after them.

Skidding to a halt in front of Vanille's dressing room Fang tossed Serah away from her and the girl dropped to the floor.

"Fang" Lightning said, sternly before kneeling down beside her sister.

Fang whipped around, one hand clutching the doorknob in a death grip. "I know alright!" She chocked, her voice breaking. "So don't say it!" She added, turning back to the door.

"_Hey!_ _Get your filthy hands __**off her**_**!**"

"Fang!" Vanille cried, from her spot on the floor.

Fang didn't respond as she tossed Hope, roughly, put into the hall. He stumbled back and fell into Lightning and Serah.

Lightning merely glared at him but Serah was the one who spoke up.

"I trusted you!" She snapped. "How could you take advantage of her like that? You know her orientation! You know that's not something she'd want! When your mother hears about this…And don't think for a second that Light's not gonna tell her! _**How could you?**_"

"Serah I…" Hope began.

"Get out." Lightning ordered, before Serah could answer him.

Seeing the look on Lightning's face, Hope scrambled to his feet and darted off.

"_Vanille!_" Fang breathed dropping to the young girls side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. It's just….I'm so sorry." Vanille stammered, starting to cry.

Fang pulled the girl toward her. "No." She whispered into the girls' hair. "I should be the one apologizing. I should've been there for you. Poor kid, you've had it rough and it's all my fault. I should've realized…." She kissed the top of the girls head.

'Vanille looked up. "I'm alright." She sobbed. "I'm alright."

"You _**will**_ be." Fang corrected. "I'll make sure of that. Now, let's go home." As they left Lightning and Serah followed behind.

Reaching their apartment Fang knew that it was only a matter of time before Vanille would break down completely. And sure enough she spent the night holding a shaking and sobbing Vanille in her arms.

"Fang's not the only one who should've apologized." Serah sighed, sitting down in her sister's bed. "I owe her one too. I should've known Hope was scum. This is all my fault."

"Serah." Lightning began.

"But it is!" Serah insisted, starting to cry. "And what makes this even harder is the fact that…I love her."

Serah then buried her face in her sister's pillow as an image of Fang flashed in Lightning's mind. "_I've….been so blind._" Lightning whispered over her sisters' sobs. "_But, circumstances'' as they are…sometimes it's better to live a lie_."

**The End**


End file.
